


Goodbyes are best left unsaid

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinted Mr Philza 'angel of death' Minecraft but blink and you'll miss it, I suppose, Light Angst, Lore stream spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Tommy dies in prison. Now he's on to the afterlife.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Goodbyes are best left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour because I just had to write something for this, oh my god this fucked me UP  
> I acknowledge Tommy kinda had it coming in the moment but I'm allowed to be sad shhh

He didnt remember much. It was all just a blur. Being in prison with Dream, the yelling, the fighting. 

The one sentence that gave him more dread than he's ever felt in his life.

"Why don't you go see him then?"

And suddenly Dream was punching him, hitting him. Tommy forgot his pride for a moment. He begged.

A god never listens to begging.

And with the force of the god Dream had made himself, he shoved Tommy into the wall. His head cracked against the solid obsidian, and he crumpled to the ground. 

He's never felt this kind of pain before.

Not the type of pain you'd get from being blown up or shot by an arrow. It felt different. 

He felt himself fading fast.

Tubbo...

Ranboo...

Everyone outside... 

Why didn't he get to say goodbye?

He said goodbye so many times, but now he'd never say it again.

Tommy's just a kid.

He doesn't want to go.

Tommy blinked slowly. He heard yelling. It was almost muffled, but he could recognise the voice. Sam.

He sat up, acheing all over. 

"Sam-"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! What did you do?!"

The fury in Sam's voice was obvious to anyone listening. Dream was just... not reacting. Tommy stepped forward.

"Sam- Sam, it's fine, calm down-"

He reached out to grab Sam's shoulder. His hand went through.

"What- what the fuck?"

Now that he was noticing it, his hand was... significantly grey-er than before. He looked down at himself. Faint blood was splattered on his t-shirt, and he had pale grey skin. He was also floating slightly. He thought flying was disabled. 

It probably took him a tad too long to put together what had happened. In fairness, he probably got concussed before he died.

But eventually, albeit slowly, it hit him.

Tommyinnit had gotten fucking beaten to death. By _Dream_.

He didn't know what to think. He actually died. For real. 3 canon lives, gone. 

He looked around. This was really it, huh?

"So, are you ready then?"

Tommy startled, looking around. That wasn't the voice of Sam or Dream. He knew the voice, it was on the tip of his tongue..!

"Who the hell-?"

"Who am I? Not important. You're dead, Tommy. How did you manage that, mate?"

Mate. He had a feeling now.

"I- I dunno! Fuckin' Dream beat me to death or some shit..."

"Mmm. Well, listen. You'll be moving on to the afterlife soon. So, is there anything you want to do before that?"

"I- like what? This is all real sudden, y'know?" 

"Yeah. Well, take your time."

And the voice was gone again. Tommy went to speak, but stopped. Not like there was anyone to listen. 

He reached towards the wall. His hand phased through. With a sigh, he stepped through, leaving his broken corpse in the prison he'd never return to. 

He floated through the SMP, the sky cloudy. He hoped it wouldn't rain. If he functioned anything like Ghostbur, the rain would hurt him. He didn't fancy that. 

As he floated through the streets of the SMP, he thought. The thought about all the people he'd never see again. He just wanted to say goodbye. Now he couldn't. 

Tubbo and Ranboo were together. They were just talking. Laughing. Having a good time. They seemed tired.

Tommy was too, now that he thought of it.

He hoped someone would miss him. It's an odd thought, but it's true. He knows he's not always the easiest to get along with, but even if just one person missed him, he'd be happy. Well, not happy. But y'know.

He stopped at his house. The small dirt shack that had been through thick and thin. The thought of someone new moving in there made him mad. He decided not to dwell on it.

He made one last move, stopping at the bench. He sat down in the middle, watching the sun set on the server. He looked at the jukebox and sighed. He couldn't even play it. He wasn't able to fucking touch the thing.

As he was thinking that, someone walked by. That Foolish person. He didn't know them well. He just knew him as the totem god guy. 

Foolish stopped nearby. Tommy just watched him. He knew he couldn't be seen, he just wanted to watch. 

Foolish looked over at the bench. Then he walked over to the jukebox and put something in. A disc. Where did he even get a disc?

He slid it in and pressed play. Cat. An oddly hopeful song for how down Tommy was feeling. 

Tommy just sighed.

"Thanks, totem guy." 

And Foolish nodded. 

Foolish walked away, leaving Tommy to wonder what had happened. He didn't dwell on it though. He just sat back on the bench, watching the last of the sun dip behind the horizon and listening to the disc. 

"So, are you ready?"

The voice was back again. Tommy didn't question it this time. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Cool. Y'know, you're where Wil was before he died."

"Huh-?"

"Yeah. He had a spirit thing like you before he went. He came and sat here before he went."

"Cool..."

The voice sighed, and an odd noise rang out. Almost like someone clicked their fingers, but more metallic. Suddenly, the ground around him began fading away.

"AH- what the fuck-?!"

Everything faded slowly. Tommy stood up from the bench as it faded too.

He looked out on the last of the Dream SMP. 

"...damn."

And it was all gone.

So this is the afterlife.

It's kinda bright. It's kinda like a void, except there's somehow a floor to walk on. He wasn't a floaty ghost anymore. He could walk. He felt better, too. He had bruises, but they didn't hurt anymore. And his concussion was gone too.

So this is where normal ghosts go.

It was very quiet. Tommy wasn't used to quiet. Even so, he just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Until he heard a voice behind him. 

"Tommy?"

Tommy spun around, taking in a sharp breath. There stood Wilbur, dressed in his Pogtopia clothes. He looked at Tommy with such shock, the sort he only rarely saw on Wilbur when he was alive. 

"Wil?"

Wilbur stepped forward, looking at Tommy like he wasn't real.

"Tommy, you're here. You- you died. You fucking died?!"

Tommy just nodded. Wilbur didn't respond for a second. When he did, it was in the form of wrapping his arms around Tommy, bringing him into the first hug he'd felt in Prime knows how long. Tommy didn't fight it. He hugged back.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Wilbur asked, pulling away. Tommy shrugged, sitting down cross legged. Wil sat across from him.

"Y'know the prison, yeah?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Got stuck in there for a week. With fuckin' Dream."

"What the fuck."

"I know! And- he- he fucking killed me. Beat me to death with his own hands! I mean, ilI probably deserved it in the moment, because let's be honest here-! But still, I-"

"Tommy."

Tommy just looked at Wilbur. He patted his shoulder.

"You didn't deserve this. Yes, you can be a brat sometimes-"

"Hey!"

"-but this is just... ugh. Who knows, maybe I don't know the whole story. But for what I do know, I am personally allowed to be pissed at the green bitch. And you do too."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah. Green boy can go fuck himself."

Wilbur chuckled too.

"...hey Wil?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you, man. It's weird not having my annoying older brother around."

Wilbur smiled despite the half-hearted insult. "I missed you too, gremlin. C'mon." He stood up. "I'm fairly sure Mexican Dream is around somewhere."

"Hahahahaha! Aight, let's go then."

**Author's Note:**

> also I hc that Foolish can see ghosts because he's a death totem god   
> Ok have a good day :)


End file.
